I Want You Like This
by Silphidae
Summary: Grissom shows Sara how he wants her M for smut GSR


It was hot, unbareably so. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees Grissom hunched over examining something. His shirt damp, with perspiration down the middle of his back, clinging to the shape of his body. To her he was the embodiment of perfection, if only he'd undo a few buttons.

Sara licked her lips and shook the thought of Grissoms naked chest from her mind, and returned to photographing evidence.

Finishing with her task she moved over to see what held his attention, she gently touched his shoulder, allowing her fingers to glide over his shoulder blade briefly, causing Grissoms muscles to involuntarily clench.

"Sara" he whispered, raising his blue eyes to hers, before clearing his throat and pointing "the earth has been recently disturbed, like something has been removed" he stood, rubbing his hand over his features, leaving a smear of desert dust across his face. Sara laughed as she raised her fingers to rub it away, that was untill Grissom caught her by the wrist

"Sara, what are you doing?" his eyes wild with confusion, frustration and was it lust she saw?

"Griss, you've umm, got dirt all over your face... I was just, oh forget it" she turned and marched back to the truck, "I'm done processing" she called over her shoulder as she bundled her kit into the trunk.

Dumbstruck he followed. Little did she know, he'd been watching her work. Bending and dipping to photo this and that, her skin glistened in the heat and it made him want her.

Watching her slender body move, sent waves of arousal through him, when she reached to touch his face he had to force himself to stop from taking her in his arms.

He climbed into the truck, willing his heart to slow. "Hey, Grissom, mind if you take me home so I can change?" "sure, let me just off load this to Greg"

He drove quickly to back, Greg was waiting. Few words were exchanged before they were off again.

They reached her apartment "you coming?" she called, pulling Grissom from his thoughts "Uh yeah". He padded up the steps behind her, she unlocked the door and opened it ushering Grissom but making sure he had to physically touch her to move past.

She turned to lock the door, Grissom stepped behind her, forcing her towards the wall, planting his hands either side of her holding her in place.

"Grissom! What are you playing at?!" Sara protested as she felt Grissoms warm body firmly pressing into her back.

"shh Sara" he mumbled, his hot breath on her neck, as he kissed below her hairline "is this what you want?" he asked, a moment of uncertainty betraying his confidence as he pressed his body into her. Sara nodded as she allowed her head to fall back on his shoulder, just as Grissom started attacking her neck, her skin tasted of salt and Sara.

His hands were rough as they skated up inside her top, causing Sara to let out a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding. When his large hands cupped her beasts, teasing her nipples into taught peaks, she involuntarily drove her butt back into his crotch, relishing in the feeling of him behind her, sighing happily.

"Griss, please" she hissed, trying to turn, but he stopped her "no, I want you like this" his voice was firm and full lust, making Sara's stomach tighten.

"Gil... Kiss me" she pleaded. He took a moment to study his wanton goddess in front of him, her legs parted with his knee between them, his hand under her top, her eyes heavy and her cheeks flushed. He dipped his head forward, nipping at her lower lip, she opened her mouth wanting to deepen the kiss, moaning in protest when he pulled away, he brought his lips to her ear sucking the lobe into his mouth.

She was so aroused it was almost painful, she wanted to touch herself, wanted him to touch her. Sara ground herself against his knee, trying to ease the pressure building, when he suddenly moved his leg away - she was going to kill him, how could he be so cruel?

"Gris, I need you" she cried. "don't move" he huffed gruffly in her ear. Grissom brought his hands to the front of her jeans, unbuttoned and pulled them down.

He placed a warm hand on her belly whilst the other on her upper back, applying enough pressure to make her lean forward, pushing her beautiful butt out.

The hand on her back glided over her skin, down to cup her hips, as he dropped to his knees.

Grissom inhaled deeply, smiling at how aroused she was. He kissed the cheeks of her ass, swirling his tongue over the round mounds, before swiping his tongue down to her hot center. He spread her wide and devoured her, holding her still. Sara was bucking uncontrollably against him, repeating his name. Grazing his teeth over her nub, he sucked her clit into his mouth. "Gilllll" she all but screamed. He'd never heard a woman make such noises.

Straining hard against his slacks, he released his cock from their confines. Standing quickly only to sheath himself in her fully.

Sara barely had time to register the loss of his mouth on her sex. She let out a low guttural moan "oh Grissom, yesssss"

Grissom slammed into her fully and for the first time that evening plunged his tongue into her mouth, his hands were all over her, gripping her hips and shoulders. He spread her legs wider and bent her lower - fucking her hard and deep.

Using her hands to brace herself against the wall, Sara pushed on to him with abandon.

Suddenly Grissom picked her up and carried them backwards, where he lowered them to the sofa. Keeping Sara in front he repositioned himself at her center "sit on me Sara, I want you to ride me". She looked over her shoulder into his eyes and she lowered herself onto him. Feet firmly planted on the floor she rocked her hips forward and back raising off him almost completely, never breaking eye contact.

His hand moved down to rub her clit, feeling her juices slick his fingers, he brought them to her mouth, where she sucked them obediently. He groaned in approval "Sara... I.. Uh, can't hold on much longer". She nodded and rocked harder, her breath coming in short bursts, his name tumbling from her lips. He drew her face to his and kissed her hard, pumping his cock in time with her downward grinding.

She tore her mouth from his as she exploded with the first wave of her orgasm. Grissoms arms wound around her waist holding her to him as he continued to pound into her with short hard thrusts, allowing himself to empty deep within her, with a long groan.

He leaned forward, pulling her flat to his chest. He could feel her heart, rapidly beating, in time with his own.

With a grunt of disapproval, he slipped from her wet, warm channel and rolled them back again the sofa, turning her to face him. He studied her face before gently kissing her forehead, nose and finally lips.


End file.
